Lo que nunca has tenido
by maiteginevra
Summary: Severus Snape no tiene un montón de cosas. Dinero, amigos de su propia casa, algunos creen que no tiene shampoo, y por supuesto, no tiene a Lily Evans. *Quince viñetas para 15drabbles*
1. 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio. Lo siento. En serio que lo siento.

* * *

**&&&  
**

**Lo que nunca has tenido.**

**&&&**

**1.- El otro lado del espejo**

No es un rayo de sol quién te avisa que ya es la hora de levantarte, porque más allá de los doseles verdes que rodean tu cama, no hay luz que pueda penetrar en ningún lugar. Las mazmorras siempre han sido un lugar oscuro y húmedo, cuya única fuente de luz natural es el reflejo mohoso del fondo del lago. Es hora de levantarte y eso lo sabes porque tu cuerpo es tu mejor despertador. Ni aunque quisieras podrías seguir durmiendo, sólo te darías una vuelta tras otra sobre el colchón sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Resoplas y luego te levantas de la cama apoyando el peso en tus piernas; tus pies se curvan un poco cuando sienten el frío de esa mañana. Coges una toalla y te enfilas rumbo al baño y otra vez está esa persona ahí, esperando por ti. Alguien que te mira con grandes ojos negros hambrientos, la cara vibrante y un rictus en los labios indescifrable.

No sabes porqué esa imagen te hace tan infeliz.

Le miras con detención, estudiando aquel rostro milímetro a milímetro. Y realmente no sabes que es aquello que va tan mal. Ya no sabes si es cierto que aquel sujeto tiene la nariz tan grande y ganchuda, no sabes si es verdad que tiene los dientes torcidos y amarillentos. No sabes si verdaderamente tiene el cabello tan grasiento como dice Potter y Black.

Aquel sujeto te mira con los ojos estrechos, y en respuesta tú lanzas, ayudado de tu varita, un chorro de agua helada. La imagen se distorciona un momento, luego desaparece y ya no puedes ver nada.

Ya no está ese reflejo que se formaba en un gran espejo cuyo marco está confeccionado de relucientes esmeraldas.

Al pensar en ellos, en Potter y Black, tu rostro se crispa enérgicamente, como si te sacudiera una onda de verdadero asco. Esos dos son unos matones. Unos hijos de papá siempre muy bien protegidos, un dúo terrible, dos patanes que se creen los dueños del mundo, son unos abusadores. Y lo peor es que en Hogwarts no hacen más que derretirse por ellos.

Alzas la mirada y descubres que en tu barbilla está naciendo un nuevo brote. Justo lo que necesitas, piensas irónico. Por un momento te planteas ponerte algún ungüento para que desaparezca pero cuando te das cuenta que junto a tu toalla hay una botella de shampoo especial, que tú mismo has formulado, te asustas. Porque si te aplicas un producto más serás una niñita, y tú y Lily podrán hablar de las nuevas tendencias para el verano que aparecen en la contraportada de Corazón de Bruja. Tiras el bote de shampoo al piso con rabia porque te das cuenta que esos imbéciles te están cambiando la vida. Ésta sería la tercera mañana que te lavarías con aquella sustancia especial, esperando con el corazón apretado que al finalizar el tratamiento tus cabellos luzcan tan sedosos y brillantes como los de Black.

Vaya estupidez.

Porque ni siquiera quieres lucir mejor para una chica, sino para ellos. Para no darles más motivos para que se burlen de ti en los pasillos, o en el Gran Comedor. Y es entonces cuando descubres que no hay fórmula mágica que te deje con dicho aspecto. Son unos imbéciles, si, pero tienen la suerte de poseer la sangre más pura, las bóvedas más grandes y llenas de Gringgotts y por si fuera poco también tienen los cabellos más relucientes.

Te lavas la cara sólo con agua fría y te vistes con la misma túnica que usas todos los días.

Sales de las mazmorras lentamente, sientes la varita y su vibración entre medio de los dedos, dentro de aquel estrecho y agujereado bolsillo. Y tu vieja mochila cuelga desde uno de tus escuálidos hombros. Tus pasos son tímidos y pausados y desde que te has despertado no has dejado de pensar en ese par de desagradables. Ahora mismo crees que tendrías la peor suerte de todas si te los encontraras en el camino.

Al cruzar las gigantescas puertas del Gran Comedor te das cuenta que sigue siendo temprano, no tienes reloj para comprobarlo, pero las pocas personas que están sentadas, desayunando, te lo confirman. Entre ellas está Lily Evans. Y maldita sea porque a su lado está el estúpido de Potter.

Cada vez que ese idiota está cerca de ella un peso se anida en el fondo de tu estómago. Sientes cómo cada músculo se paraliza y los nervios se congelan. Casi no puedes moverte y un sabor amargo te recorre la boca. Te vas a tu mesa, mirando de reojo cada movimiento de Potter. Al parecer discuten, Lily tiene los ojos brillantes, las mejillas acaloradas y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

No sabes por qué pelean pero te encantaría saberlo. Sin embargo, tu mesa está demasiado lejos de la de Gryffindor para enterarte de algo, así que por más que estires el cuello, eches hacia atrás tu silla y despejes los cabellos de tu oreja, no alcanzas a escuchar nada.

Los otro cuatro pelagatos que desayunan contigo son más bien reservados. Nadie se habla mucho en Slytherin, a menos que sea necesario. No son compañeros tuyos, no son tus amigos. Sólo uno se limita a pedirte la mermelada. Y te la tuvo que pedir dos veces porque no quitas tus ojos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Estás concentrado en descifrar el movimiento de los labios rojos de Lily.

Y tampoco desayunas. Tu plato aún está lleno de hojuelas de avena, no has tocado el pan, ni siquiera has tomado los cubiertos. No tienes apetito, porque éste se evaporó tan pronto te diste cuenta de la compañía de Lily.

De pronto ocurre algo inesperado. Lily se pone de pie visiblemente enojada, tampoco termina su desayuno. Camina con paso rápido en dirección a la salida del comedor y lleva sus libros firmemente apretados junto a su pecho. Te mira por un segundo, un breve segundo, y su rostro muta; sus ojos se abren, sus labios se dilatan y todo en ella te sonríe mientras modula un "Hola" mudo. Cierras un ojo disimuladamente en respuesta y no sabes por qué miras a Potter, quien no se ha perdido detalle. El ha dejado caer la cuchara dentro del plato de avena, salpicandose la túnica, y te mira de vuelta con los ojos llenos de rabia y los labios sellados.

Sabes que ese sencillo gesto te costará caro, quizás tengas que ser el blanco de un par de bromas pesadas por parte de ellos, pero te da igual. Que a Potter se le cierre el estómago, le arda el culo de rabia y se quede sin desayuno por tu causa, no tiene precio.

**  
2.- Sólo hay uno (menos mal)**

Estás en clases de pociones y los descerebrados de Hufflepuff no hacen más que murmurar cosas entre ellos mientras el profesor Slughorn da las instrucciones para preparar el filtro de los muertos vivientes. Se supone que los alumnos de Hufflepuff son quienes representan el esfuerzo, el trabajo constante y tenaz de Hogwarts. Y te parecen muy pobres como representantes de esos valores porque en realidad son unos vagos que no hacen más que conversar en cuanta clase compartes con ellos. Los miras completamente sorprendidos, te parecen tan poca cosa, tan insustanciales. No entiendes para qué han ido hasta ahí, no entiendes por qué no se han quedado en sus casas. Ninguno de ellos está en Hogwarts porque les interese aprender, están ahí porque sus padres los han enviado. Y cuando te das cuenta de eso, todas las piezas encajan. Si tú fueras sus padres también te hubieses desecho de ellos.

Por un momento tu concentración también se desvanece.

Seguramente tu padre también está tan feliz como el resto. Seguramente brinda todas las noches porque ya no estás en casa y seguramente esos brindis terminan con copas rotas, cristales desparramados sobre las viejas tablas del suelo, brillando fugazmente con la luz que se cuela por las pequeñas y polvorientas ventanas de tu casa, y tu madre con los brazos llenos de moretones y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

_Pequeño monstruo, anormal y repugnante._ Así solía llamarte con su voz enturbiada por el alcohol. Aún, estando muy lejos de eso, puedes sentir el aliento borracho golpeando tu cara mientras él grita cada palabra. Puedes sentir el odio burbujeando lentamente debajo de tu piel, tu saliva llenándose de un sabor amargo y tu ánimo descomponiendose rápidamente. Piensas en tu madre y también la odias. Nunca has entendido por qué no alzó su varita y se defendió, nunca has entendido por qué no tomó sus maletas y comenzaron ambos, ella y tú, una nueva vida muy lejos de ese repugnante ser al que tenías que llamar padre. Nunca has comprendido por qué tenían que vivir entre tanta miseria, basura e indignidad.

El profesor formula una pregunta que no has alcanzado a escuchar. No levantas la mano para contestar, pero eso es usual. Sólo respondes cuando te preguntan directamente, no necesitas demostrarle al mundo lo mucho que sabes. Para eso está Potter y Black. Tú no eres de los que se pavonean. La chica de Hufflepuff sonrié a Slughorn a la vez que dice "no sé". No entiendes cómo alguien puede sonreir por no saber una respuesta; el profesor no está enojado cuando les dice que para la próxima clase todos deben traer una composición sobre el bezoar y sus múltiples usos. Tú frunces el ceño mientras coges tus cosas lentamente porque ya sabes eso. Pero supones que tendrás que perder el tiempo y llenar un pergamino con conocimientos que no te aportan nada nuevo. De pronto, escuchas la voz del profesor de pociones pronunciar tu nombre y luego te dice que lo esperes.

No tienes idea por qué quiere hablar contigo, no has hecho nada para que pueda reprenderte.

Los ojos del profesor lucen más amables que de costumbre para contigo. Palpitan como si miraran un gran caramelo y no a un alumno, y esa mirada te asusta por un momento, pero luego te descubres complacido. Le escuchas halagar tu último ensayo, le oyes elogiar tu talento, te dice que nunca ha tenido alguien con tanto potencial para la elaboración de pociones, salvo Lily Evans, pero tú sabes bien que eso no es así. Lo tuyo con las pociones es innato, es instintivo, sabes cómo se mezclan mejor los ingredientes, manejas las temperaturas, la manera y las dosis en que el aire debe entrar en ellas, y es como si lo supieras desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo presientes. Lo de Lily es distinto. Ella hace todo bien sólo porque así debe ser.

Le agradeces las palabras al profesor Slughorn, sonríes tímidamente y cuando estás dispuesto a marcharte del aula de pociones, le oyes nuevamente hablarte.

- Severus, la noche del viernes habrá una fiesta en mi despacho. Me gustaría que vinieras...

El corazón se te hincha dentro del pecho, retumba roncamente y te hace vibrar. Por fin tu tenacidad y tu esfuerzo están siendo reconocidos, por fin te están dando el lugar que crees merecer. Sabes que en esas fiestas están invitados sólo las personas influyentes, ya sea por su familia o por sus méritos. A esas fiestas asiste lo más graneado de la sociedad mágica inglesa, y el hecho de saber que formas parte de eso acelera la circulación de tus venas y la sangre se vuelve más liquida al filtrarse por tu cerebro. Estás feliz. Por respuesta sólo asientes, no podrías hablar aunque quisieras, la voz no te saldría.

- ...puedes invitar a alguien. -Sólo asientes mientras los ojos de Lily se filtra lentamente hasta tu cerebro. - ...y...ponte otra túnica.

**  
3.- Dos veces a la derecha, dos veces a la izquerda y luego... **

Caminas hacia la biblioteca transportando esa mochila cargada de libros que pretendes estudiar. Te duele un poco la espalda a causa del peso, pero te ríes mentalmente pensando que es el precio que hay que pagar por saber más que el resto. La biblioteca no es un lugar que normalmente tenga muchos alumnos, más bien pasa la mayoría del año vacía. Sólo cuesta encontrar algún asiento cuando faltan dos semanas para los exámenes finales, época donde todos se vuelven locos y creen que repitiendo cosas entre dientes, con la cabeza en las nubes, aprenderán lo que no han sido capaz de aprenderse en un año.

En cambio, tú pasas mucho tiempo ahí, tanto, que incluso puedes decir que tienes un lugar propio. Es una mesa que está pseudo escondida entre dos estanterías de libros viejos que nunca nadie consulta. Hay una pequeña ventana justo al frente que permite que la luz entre a raudales. Es una pequeña mesa estupenda y está ubicada en un lugar silencioso. Sólo tiene dos sillas, las que normalmente ocupas tú y tu mochila. Aunque a veces, Lily Evans toma tu mochila, la deja en el suelo apoyada contra la pared, y se sienta en su lugar.

Cuando Lily está cerca cambias, aunque el resto no sea capaz de notarlo. Te sientes más liviano, como si una burbuja se fuera haciendo más grande en el interior de tu pecho. Eres una pompa de jabón que cuidadosamente se infla por el aire que exhalan los labios rojos y perfectos de Lily Evans.

Cuando ella te habla le pones atención, y te sientes valiente, tanto que le comentas cosas que nunca le comentarías a nadie. Y cuando eso pasa, ella no te dice nada y sólo te coge la mano. Entonces tú sientes la tibieza de sus dedos y eres el rey del mundo: el sapo que fue besado por la princesa.

En ciertos instantes crees que quieres a Lily porque ella te quiere a ti sin condiciones, sin reproches, ni reservas. Crees que la quieres porque sus ojos son especiales; ha sido la única capaz de descubrir que se esconde debajo de harapos y túnicas viejas. Aunque luego notas que tú siempre la has querido. Desde la primera vez que la viste.

Y entonces te das cuenta que tú fuiste el que tenía un don especial. El que fue capaz de reconocer una bruja, alguien como tú (una pequeño monstruo, anormal y repugnante) escondida bajo ropa de muggle.

Ella te sonríe y toda la biblioteca parece brillar en ese momento, te cuenta cosas que te hacen reír tímidamente mientras ambos escriben con la cabeza gacha alguna composición pendiente. El mundo se llena de colores que antes no habías visto, Severus. Y cuando ella dice tu nombre, tu cuerpo vibra; se llena de pequeños temblores, y tu venas se vacían. Sientes el aire frío circular por ellas y de pronto te sientes estúpido y tonto. Te gustaría tener esa frase ingeniosa al borde de los labios, esa capacidad para hacer reír a la gente, ser carismático.

Pero no lo eres y lo sabes. Y también sabes que Lily te conoce demasiado para esperar esas cualidades de ti, pero a veces, te gustaría sorprenderla. Porque Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin ella, aunque no esté en tu misma casa, aunque casi no tengan clases juntos. Tú no eres el mismo sin Lily. La necesitas tanto como las flores al sol, la necesitas porque es el oxígeno que te permite despejar tu cabeza y no perder jamás el norte en medio de las tormentas. La necesitas porque Lily Evans representa todos los sueños y esperanzas que tienes, pero escondes, ella es y ha sido el leño al que te abrazas en el mar tormentoso.

A veces te descubres soñando con Lily, a veces has sentido el impulso casi irrefrenable de besarle en los labios al despedirte de ella antes de la cena.

- Supongo que irás conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn...

Te mira a los ojos, y notas su verdadera pena cuando te dice. -No puedo, invité a Remus...es que estaba muy desanimado. -y trata de explicartelo hasta con movimientos de las manos. -Lo siento, Sev.

Y aunque los ojos de Lily brillen con ese fulgor de piedra preciosa eso no sirve para quitarte la rabia. Sientes que te cambia por cualquiera, incluso por un monstruo como un hombre lobo.

Sin embargo, eres paciente y sabes esperar. Conoces la manera en que los caldos deben burbujear, y sobre todo sabes que lo que tienes con Lily es una poción muy poderosa que se prepara a fuego lento, incorporando los ingredientes uno a uno, todos muy bien cortados y estrujados. Y que siempre se revuelven en el mismo sentido, en el sentido de ella, hacia la derecha. Y cada vez que ella te sonríe con sus encandilantes ojos verdes, tú puedes apreciar los espirales ascendientes y aromáticos que emergen de su amistad.

Y con eso, mientras tanto, te basta y sobra.

**4.- El silencio en medio del ruido.**

Lucius Malfoy es un idiota, siempre lo has sabido. Sin embargo es uno de tus pasaportes, tu pasaje en avión para esa tierra cálida que siempre te has merecido. Por eso toleras que te mire con los ojos llenos de orgullo como si tú fueras un producto de su creación. Es tan idiota que no se ha dado cuenta que eres capaz de llegar lejos, muy lejos, por tus propios medios.

Pero lo aceptas porque acortar un poco el camino no te viene mal.

Por eso cada vez que él habla de la sangre que corre por sus venas, de lo noble y pura que es, tú te quedas callado, pensando en aquella parte que corre por las tuyas y que no te gusta. Piensas en tu padre; muggle y borracho.

Luego piensas en Lily Evans.

Esa chica de pelo rojo y espeso, la dueña de los ojos más bonitos de todo Hogwarts y la causante de que un temblor arrítmico invada tu pecho cuando te sonríe. (Porque te sonrie a ti, no es al estúpido de Potter, ni al idiota de Black.) Es a ti, aunque tengas por padre a un inútil, y aunque para ella eso no sea un misterio.

Piensas en Lily Evans y en la sangre que corre por sus venas. Inmunda, sucia, contaminada.

Completamente muggle.

Piensas en Lily Evans, en sus ojos, su sonrisa y sobretodo en su sangre; entonces la lengua se te pega a la garganta y no eres capaz de decir palabra alguna.

Sigues callado mientras Lucius parlotea sin cesar.

**5.- Filtraciones (Soledad)**

No sabes por qué tienes que ir con alguien a una estúpida fiesta. Ni siquiera quieres ir, vas porque es importante pero no porque realmente te sientas animado. Sinceramente tampoco estás de animo para acercarte a alguna chica e invitarla para que el viernes por la noche te acompañe al despacho de Slughorn.

Abres tus ojos, analítico, clase tras clase y todas las chicas te parecen tan insustanciales. Tontas, insulsas y feas.

Y lo peor es que sabes que tú le pareces extraño. Te miran con los ojos estrechos y muchas levantan la nariz, otras la fruncen. Nunca les has hablado, nunca te has acercado a ellas, pero parece que tienen toda una historia en sus cabezas acerca de ti. Y estás seguro que eso se los tienes que agradecer a Potter, Black, el monstruo del licantropo y el estupido de Pettigrew.

Hasta este momento nunca te ha importado eso, nunca te has sentido obligado a tener que relacionarte con gente de otras casas y no es que esta sea la ocasión para iniciarte. Así que vuelves tus ojos hasta aquellas chicas que tienen una serpiente brillando en el pecho de sus túnicas.

Pero ninguna tiene el brillo verde en los ojos, no al menos el que buscas.

Evan Rosier te dice que no es difícil que consigas a alguien para ir a esa fiesta, que hasta el mismo te acompañaría porque siempre ha querido saber qué tienen de especial. Tú sólo le miras con los ojos serios y le dices.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hasta un vestido especial para la ocasión?

Rosier no se ríe, se queda estático en ti y te pregunta con la voz cargada de duda. -¿Qué es un vestido, Severus?

Te das cuenta que cada vez que hablas se te filtran cosas, datos importantes. Y te dan ganas de patearte el trasero porque los magos solo ocupan túnicas. Pero hay trozos de tu esencia que se te escapan y te gustaría que permanecieran ahí, contigo. No puedes decir un chiste o comentar algo porque no te comprenden, quizás si él fuera Lily se le hubiese salido el jugo de calabaza por la nariz mientras se ríe.

Y crees que quizás si fuera Lily quien está sentada al lado tuyo, quizás por fin te atreverías a asomar tu dedos y le quitarías cuidadosamente esas gotas de jugo que tendría en el rostro: en la comisura de la boca. Quizás la mirarías a los ojos unos segundos, luego a los labios redondos y rojos. Crees que quizás ya no te aguantarías más, dejarías caer tus párpados y la besarías ahí mismo, y le dirías bajito que es una mierda que vaya con ese licantropo a la fiesta y que tiene que ir contigo, como sea. Crees que quizás arrancarías ese león que ruge desde su pecho y te la llevarías a las mazmorras, para siempre.

Pero despiertas de tus ensoñaciones cuando llega hasta ti la voz de una chica de pelo oscuro que te pregunta si realmente estás invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn.

No pasa desapercibido para ti que ella tiene la nariz respingona, que el pelo le brilla como si alguien se lo cuidara con adoración y que los ojos se los cubren algunos rizos que se resbalan hasta allí. Todo en ella parece dudar de tus palabras.

- Es verdad, créelo o no. Me da igual.

Esa chica es un año mayor que tú. Nunca antes te ha hablado, nunca antes te había mirado. Y cuando su voz sisea un duro -Pruébalo, Snape. - Te desconoces porque consiguió que estés bastante molesto y le dices. -No tengo por qué mentirte a ti. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y comprobarlo por ti misma.

**&&&**

* * *

**N/A:** Quizás algunos pensarán. _Hey you, qué haces escribiendo estas cosas y no subiendo el nuevo capítulo de xxxxx._ Sí, lo sé. Pero esta era una deuda muy antigua que tenía con una amiga. Y esas cosas tarde o temprano tienen que pagarse. Sientanse del mismo modo respecto a los fics por los que ustedes esperan. Algún día tendré que pagar la deuda con ustedes.

Este no es el final. Son quince _viñetas_. Pronto subiré el resto.

Espero que les guste. A mi me costó un montón escribir esta historia porque nunca antes había intentado hablar de Severus Snape. Quizás caía en bashing o en exageraciones emosas. Pero el fic intenta ser angst porque así lo quería mi queridísima **drunk_machine**.

Comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias???

Besos a todos. Y muchas gracias por leer esto.


	2. 610

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

*******

**Lo que nunca has tenido**

*******

**6.- Aunque se vista de seda... **

Es viernes; no estás nervioso ni emocionado. Todo el mundo habla de esa extraña fiesta y a la cual la mayoría de ellos no están invitados; eso es lo que se murmura en los pasillos. Eso y a quién habrá invitado Sirius Black.

Esto último no te puede importar menos, quizás te importaría si él hubiese invitado a una chica estúpida que le pise la túnica en la escalera y provocara que se caiga y se golpee en la cabeza. En ese caso, o cualquier otro donde termine con el cráneo en dos, sí te importaría. Pero como esos factores no los puedes manejar tú (sin que te sorprendan) prefieres quedarte tranquilo y que los malditos murmullos y cuchicheos se calmen para que te dejen leer en paz ese libro que tanto te costó conseguir.

- ¿Y sabes leer, Quejicus?

Es ese imbécil de Potter con su típico tono de voz socarrón y prepotente. Alzas la mirada y buscas tu varita rápidamente. No lo dices, no abres la boca, sólo piensas. Hay una pequeña vibración entre tus dedos y luego James Potter está colgando en el aire, de cabeza. Suelta una serie de improperios en contra tuya; la mayoría de ellos son palabrotas y tú te levantas del piso de piedra, guardas tu libro y te vas sin más. Total, crees que nada grave te puede pasar por eso.

Estás tan sumergido en aquel texto que no te habías dado cuenta que la hora de comer ha llegado. Sales de las mazmorras siendo víctima de una sensación incómoda, algunos lo llaman _desasosiego_. Ni siquiera te habías acordado que no has comido casi nada hasta que ves aparecer frente a ti una cantidad de comida suficiente para que el guardabosques ése coma cinco veces; él y toda su familia.

Hasta entonces nunca habías caído en cuenta, pero de pronto tienes la certeza que debe tener familia perteneciente a los gigantes porque nadie es tan grande, no humanamente al menos.

Otra bestia metida en el colegio, quizás cuantas más habrán. Al parecer Hogwarts verdaderamente terminará convertido en un zoológico tal como dice aquel señor del que tanto habla Lucius. Aquel señor que les promete a cada uno el lugar que les corresponde. La reivindicación de la magia, sin temores ni prejuicios, y detener todo el daño que ocasionan los muggles.

Nunca le has visto, nunca has hablado directamente con él, pero cada vez que alguien te cuenta cosas, detalles o extractos de sus palabras, algo en tu interior se abre. Es como si quisieras conocerlo, observarlo fríamente y comprobar si aquel que se plantea como un líder para los nuevos tiempos es alguien tan inteligente como su mensaje.

Al volver del Gran Comedor te encuentras con una sorpresa. Hay una túnica limpia sobre tu cama. Es de color negro, negro profundo. Sabes inmediatamente que esa no es tu túnica porque la tuya ya tiene ese tinte grisáceo y miras en todas direcciones intentando descubrir de dónde salió aquella. Por un momento no quieres ni siquiera tocarla, crees que podría ser alguna broma dirigida en tu contra, una venganza por lo que le hiciste a Potter. Te sientes víctima de delirios de persecución y una sonrisa atraviesa tu rostro, entonces te atreves a tomarla entre tus dedos.

La túnica tiene la tela suave y ligeramente perfumada. Cuando te la pones un sentimiento irracional se apodera por completo de ti, te miras de reojo en un espejo y descubres que te ves genial.

También descubres que eso te hace feliz.

La túnica no trae nota alguna, sólo estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre la cama. Cuando le preguntas a Rosier de dónde salió, éste se encoje de hombros y dice que una lechuza del colegio la dejó caer sobre tu cama.

Dudas sobre si usarla en la fiesta o no.

Pero de pronto sientes algo cálido dentro de ti, como si pequeñas luces te invadieran por completo. Reconoces el suave olor de la túnica, aquella dulce fragancia que es tan familiar. Más que mal, la has sentido casi toda tu vida. Suprimes una sonrisa enorme, sólo para que Rosier no la note y disimuladamente pasas tu dedos por la tela, intentando que aquel sencillo gesto pase por un intento de estirar la túnica y que no se note que en el fondo estás acariciando la ropa imaginando que es otro cuerpo el que tocas.

**7.- ...A algunos les gustan los monos.**

- Es increíble. Si hasta te has puesto ropa limpia.  
- No es sólo eso, Cornamenta. Quejicus se lavó el pelo también...aunque con aceite.

Y las risas irónicas estallan detrás de las palabras de Potter y Black. Esa turba de descerebrados que siempre les siguen emiten los ronroneos como si fueran alimentos para sus dioses, probablemente piensen que eso son. Sientes las mejillas acaloradas; mitad vergüenza, mitad rabia. Quieres sacar tu varita y hacer todos esos trucos que has perfeccionado, poner en práctica todos esos hechizos que has descubierto en libros olvidados que no lee nadie, muchos de ellos perdidos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Han logrado que esa chica de rizos oscuros se evapore de tu lado. Y ahora las mejillas se rellenan sólo de rabia. Pero recuerdas que estás en una fiesta, y que tú eres distinto. Tú sí te sabes comportar y demostrarle al mundo lo muy correcto y refinado que puedes llegar a ser, es tu oportunidad y no dejarás que esos imbéciles te la arrebaten de las manos. Así que te alejas sin decir una palabra, sólo les dedicas una mirada cargada de odio que estás seguro que sabrán interpretar. Algún día, piensas, algún día te las van a pagar todas. Te mezclas, masticando tu rabia, entre un mar de túnicas coloridas y elegantes, te pierdes tanto como puedes y cuando Slughorn repara en ti, te saluda afectuosamente.

Te acerca a un grupo de gente muy añosa y te presenta como un chico con gran talento para las pociones. Todos agregan con palabras vacías que las pociones son muy importantes, que los aportes de dicha ciencia son uno de los mayores avances en la magia y simulan estar interesados en lo que tú puedas hacer en el futuro. Slughorn te abandona a tu suerte, te deja con aquellos señores empolvados, y él se dirige hasta la mesa de los bocadillos. No sabes muy bien qué decir para dejar en claro cuánto vales, así que sólo escuchas y asientes como si lo que ellos hablaran realmente te importara. Esa fiesta es tan aburrida que sientes que podrías quedarte dormido de pie en cinco minutos más, y eso sucedería si no vieras abrirse paso entre la gente a la sonrisa más bonita que tus ojos oscuros han captado.

_Lily._

Y ella parece desplazarse sobre un mar de espuma, su túnica se mueve ligeramente al compás del baile de sus párpados. Sientes que te falta el aire, y que quizás deberías cerrar la boca. Sientes una sed violenta y un calor en el fondo del estómago. Ella aún no te ha visto y cuando acerca sus labios al oído de Remus Lupin, o mejor dicho, el asqueroso lobo, aprietas con fuerza tu botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Quisieras ser tú el que recibe ese comentario, quisieras ser tú quien está a su lado. Qué dices. ¡Deberías ser tú! Y guiado por la ira más demencial te acercas a ella, no sabes muy bien qué vas a decirle, pero eso da igual. Lo importante es tenerla cerca, tan cerca como puedas. Porque no hay nadie en ese lugar que se merezca a Lily tanto como tú, no hay nadie que la conozca mejor que tú. Te pertenece por derecho propio, te pertenece desde el primer momento que la viste. Al igual como tú le perteneces a ella.

- Qué guapo te ves, Sev. Si no fuéramos amigos quizás te engañaría para llevarte a la torre de astronomía.

Y comprendes porqué la quieres tanto. Con ella todo es fácil, casi como respirar. No necesitas tener la conversación mentalmente preparada, no necesitas eso, ni tocarte el pelo como lo estás haciendo inconscientemente. Y recién te das cuenta de sus palabras. _Sí, por favor_, piensas, mientras ves a Remus Lupin torcer los ojos hacia el cielo, como si no comprendiera a Lily.

- ¿Tienes un minuto? -Te pregunta ella, y no alcanzas a responder cuando el monstruo de Lupin se va, como si lo hubieras echado. Ella lo mira un segundo y le dedica una de esas sonrisas que usualmente te regala a ti. Qué poco te gusta Remus Lupin, no sabes por qué pero lo consideras mucho más peligroso que el estúpido de Potter. -Lo siento, me hubiese encantado entregarte el regalo en persona, pero preferí adelantarme un poco... Espero que te haya gustado.

Habla de la túnica. Pero ella procura no mencionarla.

- No tenías porqué molestarte.

- ¿Cómo que no? Pronto será tu cumpleaños y te mereces eso y mucho más. Deberíamos hacer algo especial, quizás deberíamos hacer un concurso. ¿Qué te parece si competimos por el muñeco de nieve más grande? -Tu cumpleaños, Severus, ese día que sería como cualquier otro si no fuera por Lily Evans. Si estuvieran solos, si Lucius Malfoy no te estuviera mirando de reojo estás seguro que la abrazarías ahí mismo, del modo más fuerte que tus brazos pudieran apretar, aunque no tengas ni una pizca de ganas de esculpir un muñeco de nieve.

Y te pierdes en los ojos verdes de Lily, ya no hay fiesta, ni Malfoy, ni Potter, ni nada. Sólo estás tú y ella, rodeados de pequeñas estrellas que palpitan lentamente. Lily se acerca, notas que se pone de puntas y te besa en aquel lugar que no es labio ni mejillas. Te besa en la comisura de los labios y tú sientes que explotas y que te repartes en el infinito en menos de un segundo. Te dice suavemente "Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Sabes que te quiero, cierto?" Y tú nuevamente no alcanzas a responder porque ella se suelta de tus dedos suavemente para irse con los chicos de su casa, con los imbéciles Gryffindors.

**8.- Las promesas se cumplen, o eso has oído.**

No puedes creer lo que ha pasado. No, no, no. Simplemente no sabes si fue realidad o un extraño sueño. Estás tendido de espaldas en tu cama, con los ojos fijos en el oscuro techo, y mientras tanto tu cabeza no te da tregua; no te deja dormir. Ni siquiera te has sacado la túnica, estás tan impresionado como nunca te has sentido antes.

Quizás se deba a que nunca antes alguien te había cogido de los hombros y te había arrastrado hasta aquella aula del colegio. Porque nunca antes habías escuchado hablar a los padres de tus compañeros y porque nunca lo habías oído a él, aquel que, mirándote fijamente a los ojos, te prometió que afuera habían tantas cosas por obtener.

_Cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras._

Esas palabras no dejan de repetirse en tu cabeza, casi puedes ver como los labios de ese extraño hombre se curvan en una sonrisa de humo al pronunciar la frase.

_Cualquier cosa._

Dinero, poder, gloria, reconocimiento, la mejor y más pura de las magias, lo que sea. Incluso eso que no te atreves a decir en voz alta. Sólo hay lugar para los que son lo suficientemente valientes y sinceros. Los que no se engañan poniéndose una venda en los ojos, los que no temen tener todo lo que merecen.

_Cualquier cosa._

Y no puedes dejar de preguntarte si esa promesa incluye a Lily.

Porque tú no existes sin ella, porque no eres Severus Snape. Serías solamente Snape o Quejicus, pero nunca más Sev. Porque sin ella no necesitas poder, ni reconocimiento, ni siquiera quieres la magia. Tener todas esas cosas sin Lily, sería como un viaje al desierto sin agua.

Por eso suspiras, y te acomodas entre las frazadas. Porque descubres que realmente no importa. Cuando seas realmente alguien importante, cuando tengas todas las cosas que te mereces, cuando puedas ocupar libremente todos tu poderes y desatar el potencial que mantienes encerrado en la jaula de tu cuerpo, piensas que podrás estar con Lily sin que importe todo lo demás.

**9.- Pruebas**

Te da lo mismo la lluvia, no eres una estúpida muchacha que se cuelga en los ventanales del castillo a contemplar las gotas de agua resbalar por los cristales. Eso se lo dejas a las chicas de Hufflepuff. No te gusta, ni te molesta. Cuando vas al invernadero al anochecer, a buscar los pétalos de orquidea africana que sólo se abren a esa hora no te importa que el cielo se caía a pedazos con la tempestad que se desata. Es invierno, que más da, se supone que debe llover. Sólo te colocas una capa que tienes desde tu primer año y que te llega mucho más arriba de los tobillos.

En tu camino hacia las enormes puertas de roble, ves a lo lejos el pelo rojo de Lily Evans. Es miercóles; piensas que debe estar haciendo la ronda por el castillo, cumpliendo sus misiones de prefecta. Notas que su paso es lento y tranquilo, que lleva esa bufanda de colores rojos y amarillos que tanto te desagrada y por supuesto, notas que camina sola.

Apresuras tu paso y te desvías hacia la izquierda, siguiéndola. Dices a media voz su nombre. _Lily_.

Y ella se da vuelta y te sonríe. Te pregunta qué haces tan tarde fuera de tu sala común, pero no lo dice recriminatoriamente.

Tú no contestas, le preguntas porqué está haciendo la ronda sola.

Ves como ella estrecha los ojos y frunce los labios antes de contestarte. -Porque Remus está enfermo.

¡JA!

Intentas explicarle una vez más que aquella es la falacia más grande del mundo. Le dices que es luna llena y que probablemente anda aullando entre medio del bosque vuelto loco, que estás seguro que le has escuchado otras noches. A Lily le aparece una pequeña arruga entre medio de las cejas y te dice que deberías dejar de pensar esas cosas y dejar a Remus en paz.

Y es entonces cuando te llenas de una ira inexplicable. No entiendes porqué no te cree, le has dado pruebas casi irrefutables. Sabes que Lupin es un monstruo, sabes que lo protegen esos tres descerebrados, que todos juntos se hacen llamar "Los Merodeadores" y que hacen un montón de cosas terribles y prohibidas. Has visto ese apelativo escrito en los baños de hombre y cada vez que te acuerdas no puedes dejar de pensar que es el nombre más estúpido que has escuchado en tu vida.

Lily te dice que no quiere discutir contigo y te deja solo, parado en medio de un pasillo del primer piso. La ves subir los peldaños y pierdes su imagen cuando oyes un gran estruendo y las escaleras cambian de posición.

Bastante enfadado sales del castillo y la lluvia que antes te daba lo mismo ahora te molesta. Parece que el universo se ha conjurado en tu contra. Recoges los pétalos rápidamente y estás dispuesto a irte a tu habitación, pero una idea que empezó como una débil luz ya casi se ha apropiado de ti. ¿Qué pasa si tienes razón? ¿Qué pasa si las otras veces que has ido a los invernaderos en mitad de la noche ha estado Lupin escondido entre medio del bosque? ¿Qué pasaría si descubres qué es todo aquello que ocultan los idiotas de Gryffindor? Seguramente los expulsarían, seguramente Potter no estaría más ahí para lucirse con su escoba al hombro, ni la copa de Quidditch. Ya nadie te diría "Quejicus", ni gritarían que eres un _grasoso perdedor_.

Tú vida sería casi perfecta, ya nadie se reiría de ti, a nadie considerarían más listo, nadie te quitaría el lugar que te corresponde, nadie te intentaría robar a Lily.

Casi perfecta, después sólo tendrías que deshacerte de tu padre.

Te quedas esperando por ese algo que te hará tan feliz, oculto bajo la lluvia.

**10.- Túneles**

Pero ese algo nunca llegó. Tenías los pies helados, la ropa completamente empapada y la nariz se te tapó con mocos. Sofoscaste muchas veces los estornudos que te invadían para que nadie se diera cuenta que estabas ahí, pero nada ocurrió. Minutos antes del amanecer te levantaste de tu escondite, de aquellos matorrales que no servían para refugiarte de la lluvia y caminaste lentamente hasta tu habitación, rogando porque nadie te descubriera.

Y ahora te das una ducha caliente que no sirve para aliviar el malestar que se extiende por tu cuerpo, sientes la cabeza abombada, te duelen los huesos y los músculos. Por un segundo piensas en ir a la enfermería, pero luego reflexionas y decides que mejor te ocupas tú mismo de tus medicamentos.

Con la nariz enrojecida subes desde las mazmorras hasta el Gran Comedor. El idiota de James Potter te espera en la entrada, por supuesto, está también ahí Sirius Black. Tan pronto te ven sus ojos se abren e intentan infructuosamente suprimir una sonrisa sarcástica. Te preguntan. - ¿Qué te pasó, Snape? - Como si realmente les interesará. No respondes, intentas seguir tu camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin, pero te flanquean el paso. Todas tus facciones se contraen y alzas la mirada hasta la mesa de los profesores. El Director está mirandote a ti y a los otros dos imbéciles.

- Quizás no deberías salir en las noches de lluvia. ¿Ves cómo estás ahora? Los mocos se te caen y créeme, no es algo muy bonito de ver. Probablemente a Lily le des más asco del que ya le produces. Pobre, realmente hace grandes esfuerzos para obviar tu pelo, Quejicus, pero tú te empeñas en ser cada día más asqueroso.

Te tiembla la barbilla sólo de rabia, quieres partirle la cara a los dos, y te importa poco si es con la varita o a puñetazos, como los muggles. No entiendes cómo saben ellos que estabas en mitad de la noche en los terrenos, bajo la lluvia. Estuviste ahí toda la noche, con todos tus sentidos atentos y nada ocurrió. No entiendes, realmente eso escapa de tu comprensión.

Los empujas un poco para avanzar hasta tu mesa y tratar de olvidarte de esos dos, pero entonces Sirius Black se acerca rápidamente y te dice. -Si quieres saber qué hacemos, Quejicus, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Notas la mirada alegre de James al escuchar a su amigo. Ambos se alejan riéndose estrepitosamente y tú caminas en dirección opuesta, hasta el lugar seguro que es la mesa de Slytherin. No sabes si fueron ellos o tu resfriado lo que te ha quitado el apetito. O quizás fue ver a James Potter hablándole a Lily, o el hecho que ella finja que no le oye, pero disimuladamente se está riendo, y las mejillas se le han llenado de color.

Mulciber te dice que te acerques un poco más, que oigas lo que Lucius está planeando. A Malfoy le brillan los ojos mientras susurra que sería bueno darle una lección a los Gryffindors, sobre todo a esos que se creen tan simpáticos y graciosos. Alguien protesta y agrega que es mejor elegir inicialmente un blanco más fácil.

Avery dice que quizás deberían darle una lección a un _sangre sucia_. Tu corazón se aprieta por un segundo, piensas que elegirán a Lily y en ese instante la odias por ser tan llamativa, por no tener esa capacidad que a ti te sobra; la cualidad de hacerse invisible y pasar desapercibido.

Una chica murmura que deberían elegir a Mary Macdonald, porque ella ha logrado que Gryffindor supere por veinte puntos al reloj de arena de Slytherin. Todos giran los ojos hasta el marcador y notan que hay menos esmeraldas que rubíes. Todos asienten y planifican la broma.

Estás directamente involucrado, eres quién apuntará su varita contra la chica mientras los otros la distraen. Estás escondido detrás de un tápiz y tus compañeros la tienen arrinconada, mientras le dicen que está mucho más bonita últimamente. Sabes que son mentiras, que sigue teniendo la misma cara fea repleta de acné. Susurras muy bajito y de tu varita sale un potente rayo luminoso. El rayo azul le pega justo en el rostro y a Mary Macdonald se le hinchan los labios como a un pez y las orejas le crecen hasta parecer las de un elefante. La niña se toca los labios, luego la nariz hinchada y roja como la de un payaso. Sabes que le duele, y ella se aleja corriendo y te arruina el golpe de gracia. Logra huir y que no se cumpla el plan original, pero estás conforme con lo que has obtenido. Logras escuchar sus gimoteos mientras tú y tus amigos estallan en risas.

Cuando atraviesas los pasillos, acompañado de tus amigos, ves a lo lejos a Lily y ella te sonríe. Apenas le devuelves el gesto, pero tan pronto como llegas a tu habitación escondes tu cara detrás de un grueso libro. No lees, no estudias, sólo piensas que si la vida es así de dulce y con Lily siempre sonriéndote, es el mejor de los sueños.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Quizás estás leyendo esto por curiosidad más que por otra cosa. Bien, lo comprendo perfectamente. A mi Severus Snape no me gusta ni un poquito, pero , como dije, este es un regalo. Y tiene mucho amor de por medio. Y es extraño, pero de cierta forma, a través de este fic, le he cogido un poco de cariño a Snape. En realidad entiendo que haya sido un hijo de puta con Harry. Lo entiendo, pero no lo comparto.

Muchas gracias por leer, muchas gracias por comentar.

Besos!

maite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling, la WB y de no sé quien más.

**Notas**: Para Cam, Mirra, drunkmachine. La divina trinidad.

* * *

***

**Lo que nunca has tenido.**

***

**11.- Deudas**

No has podido hablar con ella últimamente, quizás son los TIMO'S lo que la tienen tan ocupada, o eso te gusta pensar, porque la has sorprendido varias veces con los ojos puestos en ti, específicamente en cada comida. No tiene ese gesto amable que normalmente te regala, sino que su rostro luce reflexivo. Cuando tu mirada se cruza con la de ella, Lily desvía rápidamente sus ojos hasta su plato con comida. La has visto en los pasillos, siempre rodeada de sus estúpidas amigas, y al notar tu presencia sus labios se tensan un poco transformándose en un algo que no te queda claro si es una levísima sonrisa o si es una expresión de decepción.

Los días se deshojan uno tras otro, tan rápido que parece que todos los relojes del mundo están acelerados. Quieres encontrar un espacio para hablar con ella, quieres preguntarle qué es aquello que ocurre. Cada minuto, cada segundo la sientes más lejos de ti, es una absoluta tontería que pienses aquello pero no lo puedes evitar. Es como si se hubiese producido una silenciosa explosión entre medio de ustedes dos, y la fuerza de la deflagración los impulsara hacia puntos opuestos.

Tienes la cabeza dividida entre Lily y los TIMOS, quieres ser el mejor, obtener sobresaliente en todo y darle una de las pocas alegrías que puedes suministrar a tu madre, sólo a ella, porque puedes apostar que aunque te otorguen una Orden de Merlín de primera clase a tu padre le daría lo mismo. Sin embargo, sabes que algún día la obtendrás, sabes eso y que tu nombre estará al lado de algunos de los trofeos que ha ganado Lily en los concursos de Encantamientos.

Por eso lees dedicadamente hoja tras hojas, memorizas nombres de magos, aprendes propiedades de hierbas y movimientos de varitas.  
Porque sabes que estás destinado a la grandeza y que debes esforzarte para ello. Y se te arrancan las horas, y las que pasan no te bastan. Te quemas las pestañas descifrando letras bajo la débil luz de una vela porque no quieres cometer errores, esta vez nadie te arrebatará lo que siempre te ha pertenecido, y luego que te encargues de eso, irás por tu otra gran posesión, por la persona que hace que tus manos vibren de nervios y que en tu estómago se forme un nudo apretado. Irás por la dueña de los ojos que parecen una estrella rasgada por un alfiler; _Lily._

Pero hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, como por ejemplo que Sirius Black es un cretino.

No entiendes porque te está esperando fuera de la biblioteca, no entiendes por qué te hace una señal con la cabeza como si tú fueras alguno de sus estúpidos amigos.

No te saluda, ni te dice _"Quejicus"_. Sólo murmura rápidamente que si quieres saber qué ocurre con Remus Lupin vayas esta noche al Sauce Boxeador. También te dice que hay un punto específico en el tronco que debes tocar y que entonces podrás ingresar a un pasadizo secreto que te llevará al misterio de Lupin.

No puedes dar crédito a lo que oyen tus oídos, y Black, por supuesto, lo nota. Por eso agrega. -A menos que seas tan cobarde que no te atrevas, Snape.

No dice nada más, se voltea y se aleja sacudiendo casualmente su cabello oscuro y brillante. Lo odias, te llama solapadamente cobarde y luego te da la espalda, ni siquiera te da la oportunidad de decirle una de las tantas cosas que tienes atravesadas en la garganta.

Y no le das muchas vueltas tampoco. Cuando llega la hora te enfilas hacia ese árbol asesino y ayudado por una larga rama tocas el tronco justo donde te dijo Black. Por arte de magia el arbol se queda tranquilo, como si fuera un sauce normal. Entonces, te escabulles por el pequeño túnel que nace de su tronco. Hay barro, humedad y muy poca luz. De hecho, cada paso que avanzas te sumerges un poco más en una densa oscuridad. Y ahora oyes gritos aterradores.

Te prometes que sólo serán un par de pasos más. Los suficientes para confirmar tus teorías. Te prometes que luego retrocederás en silencio y que no intentarás nada estúpido. No jugarás a ser héroe y acabar con tus propias manos con el asqueroso licántropo. Sólo un paso más.

Y luego oscuridad. Gritos, aullidos, alguien que te jala desde atrás y te arrastra tan rápido que no puedes ver nada. Escuchas a alguien nombrar conjuros y gritar el nombre del Director. Escuchas el rugido desgarrador y tu cabeza choca con las raíces que se filtran hasta ese túnel. Involuntariamente cierras los ojos y lo último que percibes es una bola grisácea que te parece que se mueve en cuatro patas.

**12.- Eso es privado.**

Se detienen bruscamente.

Lily parece que tiene el corazón en la mano. Su rostro está pálido y sólo te contesta con monosílabos cuando la has encontrado sola en el patio. Aunque te dice que siguen igual de amigos, esa astilla que tienes enterrada no desaparece del todo. Te pregunta por lo de Mary Macdonald y tú le dices que fue sólo una broma. No añades que por cierto, fue una muy buena.

Pero ella no parece convencida. Y eso te pone ansioso.

Tus manos tiemblan. No sabes porqué es tan quisquillosa cuando se trata de cosas que tú o tus amigos hacen y no cuando se trata de los terrores que siembran los de Gryffindor. Quieres que por fin entienda todas esas cosas que ella no es capaz de ver por sí misma.

- Sé que te ha salvado...

¿Ah? Incluso te atoras mentalmente a causa de la rabia. ¿Qué él te ha salvado? Sí, claro. Probablemente mañana reparta su fortuna entre los pobres. ¡Qué mierda! Potter no es ningún héroe, Potter es un engreído que se arrepintió a último momento de su broma y que sólo le estaba salvando el trasero a Black. Potter jamás movería un dedo para ayudarte, o al menos eso piensas. Y se lo dices a ella. Y por supuesto, también le dices todo lo que opinas de él.

Y que no le permitirás que... Lo que sigue no lo alcanzas ni a pensar porque ella está furiosa. Tiembla tanto como tú y parece que le saliera vapor por las orejas, mientras repite "¿Permitirme?"

Entonces explotas. Le confiesas tus temores del modo menos notorio. Le confiesas que a Potter le gusta, le gusta mucho y que sabes que si no es cuidadosa acabará atrapada en su red de sonrisas tontas y bromas estúpidas. Casi no se entiende lo que dices porque hablas rápido. Las ideas se diluyen, quieres darle la lista exacta de defectos pero no eres capaz porque tu sangre hierve y se vuelve inútil. Ella sólo se torna violentamente roja y parece que no comprende lo grave de la situación.

Lily se queda callada un segundo, un doloroso segundo, y luego asiente. Te dice que todo eso ya lo sabe y que no te preocupes. Y entonces algo dentro de ti, esa bola de nervios, se afloja y puedes respirar nuevamente. Llenas tu cuerpo de aire que huele a ella y le sonríes involuntariamente.

Y reanudan la marcha por el patio, y en su andar lento por casualidad los dedos se rozan. Has sentido algo similar a un latigazo en el pecho. Algo tan potente que tiene la capacidad de erizar todo tu cuerpo. Y ya no tan casualmente repites el movimiento.

Lily te mira mientras frunce levemente el ceño, como si estuviera preguntando que rayos sucede contigo. Tú te pones rojo y no puedes controlar tu mueca de decepción porque las cosas no salen como las tenías planificadas. Se supone que Lily debería haberte seguido el juego, hacerse la desentendida o mirarte de algún modo más condescendiente.

Suspiras cuando se separa de ti y piensas que quizás para la próxima funcione mejor.

**13.- Todos llevan hasta ella.**

Pero no hay próxima vez por el momento. Lily te ha dicho que te ahorres el esfuerzo, que no vale la pena. Te ha dicho, sin ningún rastro de lágrimas, que una amistad de muchos años se va al tacho de la basura sin miramientos. Dijo que tú habías escogido tu camino y ella el suyo.

Pero no es cierto.

No del todo al menos. Aunque las promesas que te han hecho suenan increíbles, aunque estés de acuerdo con lo que postulan, no has firmado ningún pacto con él. No brilla ninguna marca en tu antebrazo, ni has realizado misión alguna. No hay nada entre ambos, salvo una afinidad filosófica expresada pseudo públicamente. Pero no es como que hayas vendido tu alma al diablo, y Lily no lo quiere escuchar. Aún puedes elegir, Severus. Aún puedes optar.

_¿Lily o él?_

La conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que no se le va a pasar fácil el enojo. Y tienes ganas de agarrarte a cabezazos contra las piedras mohosas de las mazmorras, pero tratas de tranquilizarte. Piensas. ¿Lily o él?

¿Por qué no se puede tener todo? ¿Por qué Lily tiene que ser muggle? ¿Por qué el idiota de Potter siempre obtiene lo que quiere? La mejor escoba, la copa de Quidditch, las mejores calificaciones, las miradas de aprecio de los profesores. Y su último antojo era alejarte de Lily ¡y sorpresa! Lo ha conseguido. Si es posible le odias más y cierras tus puños con fuerza imaginando que entre tus dedos está su cuello.

_¿Lily o él?_

Estás devastado, no sientes nada más que un fuerte dolor demoliendo todos tus músculos, tanto así que tu espalda resbala por las piedras y quedas tendido en el suelo. Cierras los ojos intentando controlar esa humedad que se agolpa en tus ojos, pero todos los esfuerzos son inútiles. Las lágrimas parecen quemar tu cara. Y una voz lejana comienza a sonar en tus oídos. Una voz que nunca has oído, pero que conocer perfectamente bien de quién es. No le prestas atención. El dolor no te lo permite. ¿Estará enojada por siempre? ¿Será suficiente algún regalo? Piensas, piensas, piensas. Y cada idea te hace sufrir más que la otra. Potter podría comprarle lo que ella quisiera, cualquier cosa.

_Cualquier cosa._

Es casi un siseo. Los pelos se te erizan un segundo y vuelve ese eco con mucha más potencia. ¿Te estás volviendo loco?

_Cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras._

Cuando oyes esto, recuerdas todo rápidamente. Los aros de humo, los hombres mayores luciendo ropas brillantes (y estás seguro que ninguno ocupaba viejos calzoncillos grisáceos) y la promesa. En este momento nada importa más que recuperar a Lily, que sus ojos vuelvan a mirarte con dulzura. En este momento solo quieres a Lily. Y comprendes que sólo hay un método de tenerla de vuelta, sólo hay un modo de eclipsar a Potter.

_Cualquier cosa. _

Por Lily. Cualquier cosa por ella. Cierras los ojos una vez más, sabiendo que pronto serás un mortífago, con un tatuaje doloroso en el brazo y el corazón palpitando por trozos, por lo menos hasta que Lily vuelva para injertarlo.

**14.- Como una nuez**

Todas las mañanas, antes de la túnica, te pones esa manta que has tejido con tanto cuidado. Está hecha de indiferencia, de egoísmo y entre aquellos dos, va un fino hilo de esperanza. Sólo por esa segunda piel que has construido en torno a ti soportas cosas horribles, cosas asquerosamente lamentables. Un ejemplo de eso es que Potter le prepara el café a Lily y cuando ella llega a su lado él le acerca una tostada.

PUAJ.

Y tú no eres capaz de desviar los ojos. Casi es morbo, pero no quieres perderte detalle alguno de toda esa danza estúpida que hace Potter y que parece funcionar en Lily. Sí, y cuando piensas en eso aprietas los puños y te muerdes la lengua tan fuerte que la piel se florece en sangre, llenado tu boca de un sabor metálico y amargo. Porque Lily cada día trae los ojos más chispeantes, porque le habla cada vez acercando su boca un poco más a su oído. Y ahora, ambos se ríen juntos, Snape y puedes ver, con tus ojos hambrientos y profundos, que por debajo de la mesa se encuentran los dedos y se entrecruzan por un breve momento.

Se te ha revuelto el estómago y tienes ganas de mandar todo al infierno. A ella, a ti mismo. Tu cuchara tiembla por un segundo y luego nada. La manta hace su trabajo perfectamente. Desvías la mirada y te llevas una cucharada de cereales que masticas lento y concienzudamente. No tienes los ojos vidriosos, ni te tirita la barbilla. Puedes controlarlo. Puedes dominarlo.

Debes hacerlo.

Cuando llegue el momento le partirás el culo a Potter y recuperarás lo que te pertenece. Mientras tanto hay que evitar que la poción se enfríe. Por eso, sólo por eso, la miras una vez más. Y ella, ella te ignora como siempre hace desde aquella tarde.

Y por eso te cuelas entre matorrales, árboles frondosos y pasillos oscuros. Quieres saber todas esas cosas que probablemente ella te hubiese contado por su propia voluntad. Por eso mismo, le sigues como si fueses su propia sombra y la espías. Tal cual como cuando tenías seis años.

Ella se balancea en ese columpio en que le hablaste por primera vez. Su pelo rojo sube y baja suavemente y Potter la mira con los ojos desquiciados. Piensas que lo último que te faltaba era encontrártelo ahí, en la plaza que era de ustedes, sólo de ustedes.

- ¿James, qué harás después?

- ¿No me vas a invitar a comer a tu casa?

- Me refiero a cuando acabe el colegio...

- No sé. Supongo que después de que acabemos el colegio buscaré un par de mortífagos a los que aplastar como cucarachas, luego me iré a mi casa y me encargaré de mis hijos.

- ¿Hijos? ¿Cuáles hijos, James?

- Esperaba que tú me ayudarás con eso.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -Pregunta incrédula, abriendo mucho sus espléndidos ojos.

- Bueno...si me lo dices así, Lily, es algo repentino. Pero de todas formas acepto.

El resto te da náuseas y huyes de ese lugar como un animal herido. Y por mucha indiferencia, odio y egoísmo con la que tejes tu segunda piel, Severus, por mucho que esperas que se cada día se vuelva más resistente, sin los hilos de esperanza todo se quiebra y cae para mostrar los trozos líquidos de pena.

**15.- Cero.**

Lily tiene el pelo más largo, es lo único que ha cambiado en ella. O casi. Porque además tiene un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo. Aún cuando se enfada se le forma una pequeñita arruga entre medio de las cejas y frunce los labios. Pero está vez parece más confundida que enojada. Busca en tus ojos trazos de verdad, sabes que busca al niño que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

- Es cierto. -Confirmas. Aún te pesa no haberle dicho aquella noche qué era aquella cosa que la hacía _especial_. Aún te duele haber sido tan cobarde y tener los músculos llenos de timidez. No te deja dormir el hecho de que tu lengua se haya pegado a tu garganta y no te hubieses muerto intentado explicarle la importancia de ella en tu vida.

Ahora, marchito como una flor de cementerio, esperas impaciente su respuesta.

- No lo creo. Tú no escogiste este camino por mi, Snape. -Nunca te había sonado tan hiriente tu apellido paterno. -Te estás justificando conmigo, pero no es verdad. Yo nunca te pedí que te unieras a él, ni que me dieras cosas materiales o grandes demostraciones de magia. Tú querías esas cosas porque te hacen feliz a ti, no por mi. No te engañes. Y me intentes engañar a mi. Yo escogí mi camino y no voy a mirar atrás.

La ves desvanecerse una vez más, dejándote con el corazón completamente destrozado. Supones que se irá con Potter a un lugar lejano y lleno de cosas horriblemente románticas. La imaginas colgada de su brazo y ya no tiene límite ese odio que sientes por él.

Lo consiguió, te ha quitado absolutamente todo.

Y por eso quieres resucitarlo y matarlo tu mismo la noche del 31 de octubre. Porque esta vez realmente lo ha conseguido. Te ha jodido para siempre. Estás seguro que si algún día tienes que soportar el ataque de un dementor no será ni la mitad de horroroso de cómo te sientes ahora. El hijo de puta de Potter no se conformó con quitártela, sino que para que la fiesta fuera más sórdida tenía que matarla el Señor Tenebroso porque su supuesto mejor amigo, el asqueroso de Sirius Black, los traicionó.

No importaron tus esfuerzos, ni tu orgullo herido. No importó nada de lo hizo Dumbledore para protegerla. Lily está varios metros bajo tierra y los gusanos se acercan lentamente para morderle la piel. Lloras, gritas y maldices mientras todo los magos de Inglaterra hacen fiesta. Ambos, Potter y Black, finalmente te han aniquilado desde los cimientos.

No puedes dejar de gritarle a la tumba de Potter que para eso la quería, para dejarla morir. Pensaste que esa tarde, esa tarde que Lily te dijo que nunca miraría hacia atrás te había dolido, pero lo que conoces ahora no tiene nombre. No hay mantas, pieles, corazones, sangre (pura o mestiza), que quede en ti. Sólo eres una cápsula de tormentos que ya no tiene razón de ser.

Y quizás es culpa tuya. Quizás si hubieses sido capaz de aguantar un poco más los insultos, si te hubieses mordido la lengua. Si hubieses sido tan inteligente como creías ser los hubieses ignorado. Si tan sólo nunca le hubieras dicho _sangre sucia_. Es tu culpa y por eso aceptas lo que te pide Dumbledore. Por eso protegerás al niño de Potter. Porque en el fondo ya nada importa, todo da lo mismo... Así lo querría Lily, y esa voluntad es lo único que te queda.

Lo único que queda de ella.

**  
&&&&&**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Fue una experiencia magnifica haber escrito sobre Severus Snape. A través de este fic conocí a un personaje fraccionado, defectuoso. Y aprendí a quererlo así.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
